Little Pirates
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Long before the big storm of Arcadia Bay, young Max Caulfield and Chloe Price would happily play their favourite game of pretending to be pirates. Together, Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver would sail the ocean in search of loot to pilfer for their treasure, determined to always stay together without a care in the world - before one thing leads to another... One-shot.


**Hey, guys! Here's a new Life is Strange story I came up with on the spot and immediately wrote, focusing on the younger, innocent lives of Max and Chloe. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange.**

* * *

"Yarrr! Avast, ye ocean go'ers! Ye better say goodbye to all your precious booty!"

"Yeah, because, uh, we be the fearsome pirates from the bays of Arcadia, come to pilfer your, um, stuff... Oh! And, arrr!"

"Me shipmate speaks correct! We be the most dangerous pirates ever to walk land and sail the seven seas! Arrr!"

"Right! What she said! Yeah - I mean, yarrr!"

"Ye will never forget our legendary names! Captain Bluebeard!"

"And Long Max Silver!"

The gruff voices were coming from the two figures who were standing stood side-by-side on what they were travelling together onboard. They turned to face one another. The dominant, one flashed a grin that appeared far more menacing than the small, shy smile on the freckled face of the softly-spoken one.

It was indeed the legendary and highly-feared pirates, Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver, sailing across the wide open ocean of the ship.

Or rather, it was young Chloe Price and Max Caulfied, standing on the climbing frame that stood at the end of the Price family's back garden. The two best friends were in the middle of their favourite game they always did together; playing pirates.

"Yarrr!" Bluebeard straightened the black pirate hat which sat on her head. "Do ye see any sign of any ships we can loot, Long Max?"

Long Max peered through the telescope with the one eye she could use, as the other was covered by her eyepatch. She used it to scann the rough blue surface of the sea - or rather, the Price's freshly mowed green lawn.

"I think I see one, Bluebeard!" She answered. "But we'll be lucky to catch it, as it looks so far away!"

"Perhaps it be closer..." Bluebeard took the instrument her fellow pirate was holding, stifling a giggle as she turned it around before placing it back into her hands. "...if ye looked into the right way of the telescope!"

"Arrr, yes!" Long Max beamed as everything visible through the telescope became much clearer and bigger. "I can see everything now!"

"Ye see ev'rything, me heartie?"

"Well... I can't see what adventures await us on the horizon specifically..." Lowering the telescope, Long Max gazed towards her shipmate who had always been with her through every one of their adventures on land and water. "But... there be one thing I can see for sure..."

Bluebeard's smile softened. "Go on..."

"No matter what lies ahead of us, no matter what happens along the way and no matter what we go through..." The younger pirate's one visible eye twinkled softly at her best friend, the other one managing to do the same under her patch. "We'll always be together forever..."

Bluebeard's mischievous smirk had faded into a warm smirk. Her heart fluttered inside her chest as she stared at the one who had moved her. Even a fearsome pirate like her had a weakness; nothing could affect her more than the words of her wonderful best friend who she was determined to stay with for all eternity.

"Together..." she repeated, taking the younger girl's hand gently in her own. "Forever..."

The brunette beamed, closing her hand securely around her shipmate's - before raising her wooden sword with the other as she leaned forward with a determined grin.

"Yarrr! To adventure and beyond!" She cried, her voice lower and gruffer than before. "Beware islanders and sailors everywhere! Ye about to loose ye precious bounty!"

"Max! Watch out!"

Long Max was far too into the game to heed the warning of her shipmate as she continued leaned forward. "We be the most fearsome pirates ever to roam the ocean! Nothing will stand in our way of pilfering treasure!"

"Max! Seriously!"

"Danger lurks everywhere far out on the horizon! The likes of which are most perilous - but none which can scare Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver! Arrr-_Argh!_"

Max had leaned so far that she had slipped forward off of the climbing frame - and with Chloe's hand still in hers, she pulled her best friend down from their makeshift ship. With a squeal, the older girl grabbed a chain which one of the swings hung from, trying to prevent herself from being pulled overboard...

...only for the chain to break with a loud crack.

As Max hit the ground, they

rolled in a heap on the soft moan grass. Letting go of each other's hands, they picked themselves up...

...just in times to see the climbing frame collapse.

Max and Chloe's jaws fell open as their widening wide eyes observed the structure where they played falling apart. It split into pieces which all dropped to the ground, ending up in a large jumbled pile.

For a moment, the girls were stunned into silence. They stared with their bewildered expressions at what once been their ship. Just a moment ago, it had been a perfectly-built climbing frame. Now it was all in a mess of pieces.

Chloe suddenly turned to shoot her shocked expression to the one responsible for what had just happened.

"Dude!" she exclaimed. "Look what you just did!"

Guilt filled Max's freckled face as she fidgeted nervously, afraid of what her best friend - and her parents - would have to say about what her clumsiness caused. "Uh..."

"You sunk our ship!" Chloe's voice lowered again as she stayed in-character as Captain Bluebeard, her sternness in her tone clearly acting as she pretended to scold her shipmate. "How can we go treasure hunting without a ship! I'd order you to walk the plank - except t'was on the ship!"

Pulling her patch off, Max stared with sheep eyes at the mess behind her which she and her friend had just been having fun on - before she had caused it to come apart. "I'm sorry, Chloe..."

"Pfft! No big!" Chloe took her pirate hat off and threw it into the air before walking towards the house. "I know just the man to fix it!"

"Won't your folks be mad?" Max asked nervously.

"Mom might be a little inconvenienced - but if anyone can keep her calm, it's the powerful man I seek who's going to fix our ship." Chloe winked with an assuring smile directed at her friends before pulling open the sliding door to call into the house. "_Daaaaaad...!_"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope this was okay. ^^;**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
